Do You Want Forever
by armless-phelan
Summary: It's a special day, and Danny refuses to let anything ruin it. Sequel to If That's What You Want.


It was a church wedding. It wasn't a big one, most of the pews were empty, but Scott's mom had insisted. She was one of the few people that didn't freeze them out, so they felt obliged to do it. On Danny's side, he just had a few co-workers and a second cousin. Scott had his mom and, of all people, Lydia Martin.

Danny was nervous. His divorce had taken three years. Who knew you could fight for so long over so little? Scott's had taken only one year. When he said he wanted to walk away, he meant it. Allison got the house, the cars, everything. The only thing she didn't get was the spousal support she sought. The judge actually dismissed it because Allison was earning more than Scott and there were no children: no living children.

They didn't visit Scott's daughter on her birthday. Scott had agreed to let Allison have that one to herself, the day of her death, too. Instead, they went the day of her burial. Every year. Scott still hated himself for not being there to tell her goodbye. Danny felt like Scott resented him on that day, too, but they never spoke of it. They just left flowers on her grave. Sometimes, Danny just stood just off to the side as Scott would tearfully catch her up on what was happening in his life. Other times, he would invite Danny to talk to her, but Danny never knew what to say.

But Danny smiled because it was his wedding day. Not his first, but he had a feeling it would be his last. After everything he and Scott had been through, including freaking out over turning thirty, they were just as in love as they always were. Five happy years together.

Scott's mom walked her son down the aisle where Danny waited with a minister. Unitarian or something, he wasn't sure. But his soon-to-be mother-in-law looked at Danny with eyes full of love pride. He hadn't even seen his own parents since they found out he left Stiles. He missed them more often than not, but Melissa McCall more than made up for it. She was disappointed in Scott, but she still loved him. In time, she even grew to love Danny. She let him call her "Mom".

Both men were beaming, and Danny appreciated just how good Scott still looked in a tux. Scott was still fit, but he wasn't a high school athlete anymore. Danny's six pack had withered down to two. Neither cared that the other had grown softer with age.

Danny smiled at the man who was about to be his husband. Everything he had been through, all the fights and mistakes and heartache, it was all worth it. The years after the divorces were finalized, where they lived with Scott's mom as they paid off legal fees and Danny's student loans, they were behind them. There was an apartment just down the street from Scott's job and Danny was working remotely from home. One week a month he had to drive to Silicon Valley and crash in cheap motel for the intense hands-on stuff. It was hard, but they made it work.

The only reminder of their old lives was the monthly check Danny made out to Stiles.

After touching Danny's arm and telling him how much she loved and was proud of them both, Melissa McCall took her seat by Lydia. The strawberry blonde woman was already crying into a kerchief.

Scott held Danny's hands in his own. They were sweaty, but Danny returned Scott's grip as best he could. The minister did his opening spiel, and then walked them through the vows. Both men had opted to go the traditional route. Scott had already done the written vow thing with Allison, and Danny vaguely remembered doing the same with Stiles. They wanted something just for themselves. Something untainted.

"I love you," Scott whispered as the minister declared them legally wed. The few people there clapped and cheered as Scott and Danny kissed. They were finally husbands. They had that bond that tied them together in law as much as they were in love.

When they broke apart, Scott's mom hugged them simultaneously. She was crying and her mascara was smudged on Danny's tuxedo jacket. He didn't care. He just hugged her back. She was finally as much his mother as she was Scott's.

Lydia was too busy crying to respond to anyone, so Danny just patted her on the head and introduced Scott to his cousin while shaking the hands of his co-workers. The whole thing took less than ten minutes and then Melissa was leading everyone in throwing birdseed at the newlyweds. They walked down the church steps and to the paper confetti-covered car, where someone had tied empty soda cans to the back bumper.

Kissing again, Scott opened the passenger side door for his husband. Danny was climbing in when he saw something that made him stop.

Across the street, standing in a crowd at the bus stop, was Stiles Stilinski. And he was looking right at Danny. They held eye contact for the longest three seconds of his life. Then Danny blinked, look back at Scott and kissed him, and sat in the car. Stiles could be bitter and spy on him if he wanted, but Danny had moved on and he was happy. He was allowed to enjoy life.

Scott sat in the driver's seat and leaned over to kiss his husband again. He started the car and gave the happiest smile Danny had ever seen. Any and all thoughts of exes left Danny's mind. The future was all that mattered. That, and the wedding cake waiting in Scott's Mom's backyard.


End file.
